Comment trouver l'amour en un été
by misspotter1994
Summary: Lily venait d'achever sa sixième année à Poudlard,et ses parents lui offrirent de partir un mois en colonie moldue pour se faire des amies et en récompense pour ses excellents résultats scolaires.Mais  ce voyage allait complètement changer sa vie.


**Comment trouver l'amour en un été.**

**Salut tout le monde j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?  
Je tiens a préciser que c'est ma première histoire sur ce site et que le deuxieme chapitre n'est toujours pas écrit donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai la suite.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit en bien ou en mal.  
Bon je vous laisse en espèrant que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre.  
**

**Disclamer :**** et oui rien ne m'appartient à part le déroulement de l'histoire, ce monde merveilleux appartient à J.K. rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire**

**Lily Evans, brillante sorcière agéé de 16 ans, étudiant à l'école de magie de Pourdlard, venait d'achever sa sixième année d'étude dans ce collège. Ses résultats étaient exemplaires et pour la récompenser de tout le travail qu'elle fournissait, ses parent lui avaient proposée de partir un mois dans une colonie de vacance pour changer d'air et ainsi se faire des amies également dans le monde moldu. Tout la famille de Lily était moldue si bien que ses parents étaient très surpris lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Bien évidemment ils durent inventer une histoire comme quoi elle allait faire ses études dans un grand collège au nord du pays pour ne pas que toute sa famille soit au courant.**

-Lily, Pétunia !! Venez manger, le repas est prêt, cria leur mère Catherine Evans.

**Les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans la cuisine non sans se jeter des regards noirs et s'installèrent à table pour dîner. Il faut dire que les relations entre les deux soeurs s'étaient considérablement dégradées depuis la découverte des pouvoirs de Lily et de son admission. Avant ce fameux jour, elles étaient très proches et se racontaient tout mais après Pétunia ne considérait plus Lily comme sa soeur mais plutôt comme un monstre, un parasite. Lily n'avait jamais compris ce changement de comportement si soudain de sa soeur envers elle mais bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, elle en souffrait énormément. Après tout, c'était sa soeur et quoi que Pétunia pourvait lui dire ou faire elle sera et restera toujours sa soeur.**

Bien évidemment leurs parents, Catherine et Paul Evans avaient bien remarqué leurs disputes mais malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient entrpris de faire, rien ne pouvait faire changer la haine que Pétunia portait à Lily. Au début ils s'étaient beaucoup questionnés mais avaient fini par comprendre que Pétunia ressentait sûrement de la jalousie envers sa soeur. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient été tellement fier de leur petite Lily qu'ils en avaient un peu oublier sa soeur et depuis ce moment la ils abordaient le moins possible la faculté de Lily à faire de la magie, ou du moins pas en présence de Pétunia.

**- Alors, tu as fini ta valise Pétunia ? demanda Paul à sa fille.**

- Oui , presque, répondit-elle, il me reste plus que quelques bricoles et je serai prête à partir.  


**Apparement, à ce qu'avait compris Lily de retour chez elle pour les vacances, sa soeur partait une grande partie des vacances avec son petit copain, Vernon Dursley, qu'elle fréquentait maintenant depuis bienôt un an. Lors de sa rencontre, elle s'était demandé comment sa soeur pouvait sortir avec un gars comme ça, mais bon s'il plaisait à sa soeur que pouvait-elle y faire. Le Vernon en question était très robsute et avait presque un double menton ce qui contrastait bien avec le coup de girafe de Pétunia.**

**- A quelle heure part ton train déjà ? questionna sa mère.**

**- Après-demain à 15 heures, je rejoindrai Vernon à la gare une demi heure plus tôt donc si nous pouvions partir d'ici vers 12h30 cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.**

**- Si tu veux mais dans ce cas là ce sera ton père et ta soeur qui t'accompagneront car je ne peux quitter le travail avant 13h, l'informa sa mère.**

- Hum..., ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerait mais il n'est pas nécessaire que Lily vienne, n'y voyez rien de personnel, dit Pétunia bien que tout le monde savait qu'elle pensait évidemment le contraire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'avais pas l'intention de t'accompagner à la gare et attendre que toi et ton _**cher **_**Vernon preniez ce train je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répliqua Lily d'un ton glacial. Et puis j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu.**

**- Tu m'en vois désoléé, railla Pétunia.**

**- Les filles , ca suffit comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas bien vous conduire ne serait-ce que quelques jours l'une envers l'autre?? fit neur père plus éxaspéré qu'en colère**

**- Papa, tu as bien vu que c'est elle qui a commencé à m' "attaquer" , s'exclama Lily.**

- Oh mais c'est vrai que toi tu es parfaite, fit Pétunia à l'égard de sa soeur, une pov' petite fille maltraitée pas sa soeur. Tu me fais pitié!!

**- Très bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça vous montez immédiatement dans vos chambres, et toutes les deux!!! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir faire l'arbitre entre vous deux , s'enerva Catherine.**

- Mais maman tu vois bien que ..., commença Lily touchée par les paroles et sa soeur et outrée par l'injustice face à la décision de sa mère.

**- Je ne veux rien savoir Lily, pour moi vous êtes toutes les deux responsables un point c'est tout et maintenant vous montez!!!!!**

**Les deux soeurs se levèrent ensemble et commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Une fois en haut Pétunia lui dit :**

- Encore une fois tout est de ta faute, je me demande pourquoi j'ai une soeur comme toi, j'aurai largement préféré être fille unique.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?? Ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, tu n'avais pas qu'a continuer me critiquer, répondit avec rage Lily, et pour ta gouverne je ne t'apprécie pas plus que toi!!!

Après ça elle rentra dans sa chambre enprenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Non pour qui elle se prenait avec ses airs supérieurs ??? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer au lieu de tout le temps chercher les embrouilles???

**Deux jours plus tard, au plus grand plaisir de Lily, Pétunia allait enfin partir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner elle s'aperçut que sa soeur était déjà levée, habillée, coifée, ... bien que le départ ne soit que dans quelques heures. Vers 8h30, il fut l'heure pour Catherine d'aller travailler et également de dire aurevoir à l'ainée de ses filles .**

**Vers 12h15, installée devant la télé, elle vit sa soeur en train de descendre avec peine sa grande valise dans les escaliers. Elle aurait pu très bien l'aider mais la dispute qui s'était déroulée deux jours plus tôt était encore dans son esprit. Un quart d'heure plus tard son père et Pétunia chargèrent tout dans la voiture. **

**- Bien, donc Lily je reviens dans environ une heure et demi , deux heures. Je ne sais pas exactement, l'informa son père, si tu sors n'oubli pas de me le marquer sur un petit mot.**

- Ok pas de problème, répondit-elle. Elle n'adressa cependant aucun regard et aucun mot à sa soeur.

**Peu après leur départ, elle décida d'aller faire une petite balade dans le quartier et faire quelques courses pour son voyage à elle. Ses parents qui ne partaient jamais en vacance à cause de leur travail avaient décidé de l'inscrire, si elle était d'accord dans une colonie pour faire de la randonnée et du camping, ce qu'elle avait bien évidemment accepter, se faisant une joie de découvrir la nature et de se faire des nouvelles amies.Elle écrit un mot à l'adresse de des parents et sortit.**

**Deux semaines après le départ de sa soeur, le samedi 17 juillet, Lily aussi partait un mois laissant ses parents seuls chez eux. Ses valises étaient bouclées, tous ses achats effectués, elle était donc prête. Elle partait également en train dans la même gare que sa soeur, cependant elle supposait qu'elle n'allait pas du tout dans la même région que sa soeur ( sourir sadique) à qui elle n'avait pas demander la destination.**

Etant un jour du week-end, ses deux parents purent l'accompagner. Lors de leur arrivée, ils se dirigèrent vers le quai où devaient se rejoindre tous les membres de lacolonie.Effectivement, un grand groupe de jeunes était rassemblé devant le train en compagnie de leurs parents et de ce qui semblait être les moniteurs et surveillant de cette expedition.

- Bon bah voilà , je vais devoir y aller, s'exclama Lily à l'égard de ses parents.

- Oh ma chérie tu vas énormément nous manquer, répondit Catherine les larmes aux yeux. Surtout prend bien soin de toi .

- Et amuse toi aussi, fit son père.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer, leur répondit Lily.**

Elle les pris dans ses bras une dernière fois et les embrassa avant de se diriger vers celui qui semblait être le directeur car il détenait la liste de tous les jeunes. Elle lui donna son nom et put enfin monter dans le train de se doutant pas que ce voyage allait totalement changer sa vie.

**Voila c'est fini, n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!  
Et je tien a préciser que james fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que sirius et remus mais je ne suis pas encore sure.**

**gros bisous et a bientôt j'espere.**

****


End file.
